pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rob
Character Description Rob was one of the main characters in the Pivot Zombie series and was introduced in the second episode, when he was trapped in the same bandit compound as Craig and Frank. At only 17 years old, Rob was still in education at the time of the outbreak and is the youngest member to have been in the group. After that, Rob stayed with Craig and anyone else he met along the way right up until his death in Nightmare (Episode 11). For the ten episodes he was in the series, Rob played a huge part in driving the narrative of the series as he started the whole bunker story arc and was the driving force behind the group's conflict with the C.C.R. Rob was very brave for his age and was eager to get involved in any way to help out the group. Although he is gone, he really is still a main character in the story due to how often he is mentioned and the impact he had on the other characters. As we all know when he entered the series in Prisoners (Episode 2), Craig felt obligated to take Rob under his wing due to his age and therefore vulnerability. After they lost Frank, Craig was sad but he was at least slightly glad that we wasn't alone and had Rob with him. The plan at that point was still to try and find an evacuation flight out of the city, but that was quickly forgotten about once they found Vince and his group in the Cabin. Rob was glad to join Vince's group; although he felt safe with Craig, having more adults to look after him made him happier. The only group member from the cabin that Rob didn't get along with was Nick, who had punched him to the ground after only knowing him for about five minutes for talking to Zoey. Rob expressed his distaste of Nick to Craig, who said he would sort him out. Rob's trust with Craig increased because of this. That next day, Rob would end up killing Nick during the groups attempt to overtake the Winston Military Base. Nick threw him into a dark section of barracks that contained zombies and proceeded to lock him in. Rob got very lucky and was able to find the light switch as well as a pistol to kill the infected that were rapidly approaching him. He then exited the barracks and attacked Nick straight away. Although this caught Nick off guard, he was still able to overpower him after he had thrown a few punches. Craig stepped in to try and help Rob and after he saw how hard Nick was beating down on Craig, Rob decided he had no other option but to shoot and kill Nick. The rest of the group was surprisingly ok with Rob's actions, apart from Zoey who refused to talk to him and this lasted a while. Being the brave person he is, he was one of the first to volunteer to join Vince on his rescue mission for Gary. This mission was a flawless success and Rob helped play a part in that. About a week later, Rob managed to persuade the group to into going on a supply run to his house, and he took David and Craig with him. Upon searching the house Rob found a note left for him by his family, informing him that his parents and brother had been evacuated by the military and taken to a bunker, and thus began the journey to the bunker. This journey could not happen soon enough though, as on this same day, the group and the base was attacked by the bandit group that the survivors had been dealing with in the previous few episodes. Rob, Jane and Mark were inside the armory at this time, so they were able to remain undetected for a short time which allowed them to launch a surprise attack to create a distraction. He took a rocket launcher up to a sniper tower and fired it down upon the main group of bandits, destroying their van and killing about half of them. Despite this, the group could not hold the base and eventually they had to run to the truck in an attempt to escape. Gary then died to the bandit leader, who caught him by surprise as he was the last one running to the truck. Gary's death saddened Rob, but he wasn't really feeling it at that moment in time due to the adrenaline rush he had gotten from firing the rocket launcher. The group then arrived at the shop that Rachel was surviving in. The fight that Vince and David had in the shop scared Rob, he hadn't seen anyone in the group fight in so long and he wouldn't expect that kind of behaviour from Vince. On top of this he was starting to think about his behaviour and how he blew up the bandits that day to save his friends. He expressed this concern to Craig who reassured him it had to be done, otherwise they would all likely be dead or captured. The next day would be the first time that Rob ever doubted Craig and his decisions. After the group were left stranded on a country road due to the truck running out of fuel, Rob was left with Jane, Rachel and Zoey when the other four went into town to get fuel. The four left behind ended up getting ambushed by some thiefs and although Craig and the others came back and stopped anyone from getting seriously hurt, it was really Rob who saved them by projecting the radiers voices through a radio directly to Vince. Rob was disappointed by Craig and Vince's decision, especially since he stated he didn't think it was a good idea in the first place. He decided to go to sleep at that point, instead of staying up and talking to Craig. The next day Rob was buzzing with excitement as the group pulled up to the bunker. Unfortunately this bunker had been overrun and the soldiers that were left behind to escort remaining civilians had been killed by the C.C.R. Rob still kept his spirits up though, he was glad that his family had been taken to a safer bunker instead of being left to die. A few days later on the road, the group had arrived at some barricades and needed to push them out of the way in order to bring the truck through. Ahead Rob could see some C.C.R supply crates and thought that there might be some extra weapons in them. On the way to this crate however, Zoey stepped on what looked like a beeping light that was partially submerged into the group. As the beeping got quicker and louder Rob soon realised what it was. He grabbed and pulled Zoey back in an attempt to save her from the blast but it was futile. Zoey was blown in half and immediately killed and Rob outstretched arm had been torn off in the explosion. Not only this but a large amount of shrapnel had been lodged into his back and negatively affected his spine, so much so that he could not feel his legs. After the others battled the C.C.R forces and Jane and Rachel had been captured, Craig, Vince, David and Mark tried their best to stop the bleeding and save Rob's life, but in the end Rob had already lost too much blood. Craig was left shattered by his death and Vince was deeply saddened. His death sparked Craig's desire to bring down the C.C.R, and only enhanced Vince's. He will be deeply missed by all of the remaining group members and Craig will never forget him. Personality Rob is a brave and naive young teenager who's view can be easily swayed, though he still knows right from wrong. He was perhaps too young for the act of killing a man to sink too deeply into his mind. It only all started to weigh on him later in the series, after he had already killed seven people. He was liked by all other members of the group and his loss deeply saddened them. Appearance and Equipment Rob is a red stickman and is one of the smallest and youngest members in the group. Like Craig, Rob likes to wear one of the black military t-shirts that the group found at the base. His weapon of choice is the AK-47, which he used for the entire series and Rpg in Conflict (Episode 9). Rob also tends to wear a military helmet from time to time as it makes him feel safer during combat. Relationships Kills * 6 Bandits (on-screen) * Nick * 12 Zombies (on-screen) Trivia * He is the first named character to kill another named character. (Nick) * His father Ray is a construction worker.Category:Characters